Yugioh  TRIP TIME!
by zuzuyugi244
Summary: sequel to Yugioh  marik gets whooped!and special guest!yaoi and bad words


Hello people,Yami here!FINALLY!THE TIME HAS COME!For us to go on our trip!!To a place...somewhere..actually i don't know where! I just know it'll be FUN!At least that's what ryou and yugi said!...do they even KNOW the meaning of fun?!..what yami is imagining

ryou:"hello yugi"

yugi:"hi ryou!How are you?"

ryou:"oh i'm doing great,thank you"

yugi:"you're welcome!"smiles at ryou

ryou:smiles back..one hour of standing and smiling later

ryou:"oh WOW!THAT WAS FUN!"

yugi:"it was wasn't it!?!"

ryou:"it was!Everyone else missed all the fun too!"

yugi:"yeah!Too bad for them though,right?Maybe they can come next time!"

ryou:"yeah!Well bye!I got to go do some home work!"

yugi:"LUCKY!I don't have any today!!!" T.T

ryou:"haha too bad for you!"goes home

yugi:pouting stops..imagining!?

yami:"...HOLY RA THIS TRIP IS GONNA SUCK!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I WANTED TO GO SO BADLY!!!!WHY,ALMIGHTY RA?!WHY?!WHAT DID I DO TO DERSERVE THIS!?IT WAS BAD ENOUGH BEING NEAR THE TOMB ROBBER!!BUT...WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!falls on his knees

bakura:"...i should kick his ass,but i wont!Cuz i'm too SMEXY!!!Oh that's right people!I'M GONNA STRIP TO SHOW MY SMEXINESS!!!"starts taking off his shirt (bakura fan girls:"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!") then stops"but since i'm too smexy for you're eyes i wont let you see!HAH!" (bakura fan girls:jaw drops"...that was too mean" T.T)"I KNOW I AM!"

yami:"TOMB ROBBER!!"

bakura:"ow!!DAMMIT I'M RIGHT HERE!STOP SHOUTING!"

yami:"oh shut UP,stupid baby,remember the trip we going on!?"

bakura:"the one you wont shut up about!?"

yami:"yes m'am!"

bakura:"yea-CESNORYOU DID NOT CALL ME A MA'AM!"

yami:"oh i'm sorry"

bakura:"grrrrrrrr" yami:"i forgot you're married,MRS.bakura!Oh wow i always thought ryou would be the woman in the relationship!!!"

bakura:eye twitch"I'M STRAIGHT!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"takes out a knife and chases yami

yami:O.O"HOLY ICE CAPS!!!"runs

me:"YAY!! I LOVE MY PRESENT!!!!"swinging a machette around

ryou+yugi:O.O"nimo...why do you have a machette"

me:"BAKURA GAVE IT TO ME!"

ryou:"WHY?!"

me:"said it was a late birthday present!!"

everyone:..."

kaiba:"bakura's a DUMB ASS!Who in their right mind gives NIMO a machette!?SHE'S INSANE!She thinks high people are friendly and nice,yeaaaaaaaah their REAL friendly!"

joey:"...that's not righ' "

kaiba:"i realize that,mutt,that's why i said it!"

joey:"HEY!I'M NO MUTT!"

gael:"OH SHUT UP!!!"

me:"OH!!!Ello everyone!I'll like you to give a round of..applauses fooooooooooooooooor my friend,GAEL!Who happens to be kaiba's cousin"

malik:"DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!"

marik:"...the flip was that?!"

malik:shrugs"i dunno..just wanted to say that!"

bakura:comes back bloody"I HAVE SLAIN THE BEAST!"

yugi:O.O"bakura...where's yami?"

bakura:"...i dunnnnnnnnnnno,where IS the pharoh?!"

yugi:"that why i asked you"

ryou:"what did you do!?"

bakura:"NOTHING"

gael:"yeah right!You just said you slayed a beast!Whose the beast!?And why the heck would you give nimo a machette?!"

bakura:"i slayed a beast that's why and it was a late birthday gift!Nothin REALLY bad happened except she almost got arrested,all base ball fans hate her,she destroyed a bunch of buildings and let loose some insane man eating robots with a huge blood lust...oh nimo's banned from the senoir home!So...yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

ryou:"HOW?!"

bakura:"...uh..um...STORY START!"

yami:comes running all bloody"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO THROW THE STUPID DEAD BEAST AT ME?!I'M BLOODY!!!!OH RA I HAVE IT IN PLACES I DIDN'T KNOW I HAD!!!!"

joey:"...then how do you know you have the blood there?"

yami:"because...OH SHUT UP"

gael:"..START THE STORY!"

me:"okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay..what the?!It already says story start!!!!OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!"swinging the machette around the place"YAYAYAYAYAYAAAAA!!!"

gael: --"what was that?"

kaiba:"...battle cry?!"

yugi:"someone do something!"

yami:"OKAY!"pushes me on the floor and sits on my head me:"fjrnd,dnmskssdkm!!!!!!"

ryou:"yami..why are you sitting on nimo's head?!"

yami:"you said do something!And i'm TIRED!"

bakura:"lazy bum"

me:my face turns purple

malik:"LOOK!Nimo's face is our favorite colour,marik!"

marik:"it's her favorite colour to right?!"

malik:"yeah!"

both:"AWESOME!"

joey:0.0"she can't breath!!!!"

yami:"naaaaaaaah she's okay!!!"

me:swinging the machette and my hand like crazy

yami:"WHOA!!!WATCH IT!YOU ALMOST CUT ME!"

gael:"dammit!!!"pushes yami off"GET OFF!"

bakura:"...HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!Anyone think that whole thing sounded a BIT weird!?"

everyone:"..."

ryou:"you're SICK" yugi:"QUIZ START!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

big explosion,yami doesn't have any blood on him anymore,bakura lost the knife and i don't have a machette anymore 

bakura+me:"awwwwwwwwwwwww" 

yami:"YES!" 

yugi:"wow!Amazing with what you could do when the quiz starts!" 

malik:"but,daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn that was a LONG memo!" 

kaiba:"and you people have to read it!" 

gael:"cuz nimo's gonna put it where the quiz should be!" 

me:"LIKE I ALWAYS DO!" 

us:"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" 

ryou:sweat drop"riiiiiiiight,well PACK YOU'RE BAGS!" 

everyone:"OKAY" 

me:"I DON'T WANNA" 

ryou:"why?!" 

me:"i'm lazy!" 

ryou:"...i'll pack you're bag" 

me:"THANK YOU!But touch anything else besides what i need and i'll have

to disinergrate you!...yes..yes i will!BWHAHAHHAHAHAHAA!" 

ryou:o.O 

me: "go on" 

ryou:O.O"..."runs 

bakura:"wuss!" 

_few mintues later_

yami:"WOW!We magically got our bags packed!!" 

marik:"just like how i'm magically not bleeding to death anymore!" 

bakura:"and i magically don't have a knife anymore!" 

them:"DAMN!YOU'RE ONE LAZY GIRL!" 

me:"SHUT UP!" 

kaiba:"yeah yeah whatever geeks...and gael,nimo" 

joey:"HEY!WHOSE A GEEK?!" 

kaiba:"you're a dog" 

joey:"DAMN STRAIG-WHAT DID'JA SAY?!" 

kaiba:"you heard me!" 

yami:"WHO CARES!WERE OFF TO THE...WHERE EVER WERE GOING!" 

gael:"what did you mean "Who cares"?! IDIOT!KAIBA'S DRIVING US!You should be nice!" 

yami:"..."blinks"uh..."blinks some more"..i-..i got nothing!" 

gael: -- 

kaiba:"SHUT UP AND LET'S GO TO THE DAMN GARAGE!" 

_in the garage_

kaiba:"you really are LAZY!" 

me:"QUIT PICKING ON ME!"! 

bakura:NO!IT'S FUN!!!!"  
we see a lot of nice cars 

us:"WOW!!!" 

joey:"LET'S GO IN THIS ONE!"points at a red sports car 

bakura:"NO!THIS!" runs to a black camaro 

malik:"NO THIS!!!"points at a silver toyota 

me:"NO THIS!!!"points at a giant robot holding a huge axe and is covered

with blood 

everyone: O.O 

joey:"nimo.." 

me:"yeah?" 

joey:"that ain't a car..." 

me:blinks"then..what is it?" 

gael:"IT'S A ROBOT!!!" 

kaiba:"and it looks like it wants to kill us!" 

yami:"...why are we staring at it?!" 

bakura:"because it's oh so wonderful!" 

robot:"NYU NYU NYU NYUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" 

ryou:"..what in the world was THAT!?" 

me:"ROBOT MONSTER HAD AN AXE!GAVE YAMI YUGI FORTY WHACKS!WHEN HE SAW WHAT HE HAS DONE!HE GAVE BAKURA 41!!!" 

yami+bakura:O.O"OH FLIP NO!" 

robot:"KUKUKUKUKUKU!"lifts axe and tries to slash yami 

yami:"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"jumps out of the way  
robot:starts chasing him 

yami:"THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT,NIMO!!WHY'D YOU HAVE TO SING THAT SONG?!" 

bakura:"I DON'T WANNA DIE!...wait i'm already dead!...BRING IT YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!!!!!" 

yami:"HEY!I'M DEAD TOO!!" 

kaiba:walks up to a mini van"move you're asses or i'm ditching you all!!!" 

ryou+yugi+joey+gael:run into the van 

yugi:"HEY COMEON YOU GUYS!" 

malik+marik:"NO!We'd rather watch the robot kill yami and bakura!!!" 

ryou:"but they're already dead!" 

malik:"uh...INJURE THEM BADLY!?" 

marik:"but...how do you injure a dead person?!" 

malik:"SHUT UP!!!" 

gael:"Nimo!GET YOU'RE ASS IN HERE!" 

me:"but i wanna go on the robot!" 

gael:"it's about 14 foot something!YOU HAVE NO HOPE!" 

me:"WANNA BET?!" 

gael:"YEAH!" 

me:"FINE!"runs after the robot 

gael:"oh crap!WHAT'D I JUST SAY?!" 

yami:"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"running faster 

robot:"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" 

bakura:"THE HELL?!STICK TO ONE EVIL LAUGH,RETARD!"  
me:starts climbing up the robot 

yami:"MIND CRUSH!!"aims at the robot but gets me instead 

bakura:"IDIOT!HOW DO YOU MIND CRUSH A ROBOT?!IT HAS NO MIND!!!" 

me:falling 

yami:"HOW DID I MIND CRUSH NIMO?!SHE HAS NO MIND!" 

me:XX 

bakura:"beats me!" 

gael:"YAMI!" 

yugi:"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" 

kaiba:drives right through the garage door and starts speeding 

ryou:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!YOU INSANE?!" 

kaiba:"what?He said do SOMETHING!" 

me:falls on the robot foot 

robot:"OW!!!!"kicks me off 

malik:"look at her FLY!" 

marik:"NEW WORLD RECORD!" 

yami:"DAMMIT I WANT MY TRIP!" 

raobot:trips 

yami:O.O"NOT WHAT I MEANT!AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"starts running 

bakura:"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"running 

me:flying and hits bakura and yami 

them:"NOOOOOOO!!!"T.T 

robot:still falling 

them:"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

robot:still falling 

them:"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

robot:still falling 

malik:"DAMMIT!HOW LONG WILL THIS TAKE?!" 

marik:uses his millenuim rod"BWHAHHAHAHHAHA" 

robot:blasts to bits and the helmet whacks yami in the face 

yami:"OW!!!HOW DID THE HELMET HIT MY FACE IF IT

SHATTERED TO PIECES?!"glares at me 

me:"WHAT?!" 

yami:"it's all you're fault!" 

me:"SHUT UP " 

bakura:"you're such an idiot!!" 

me:"YOU'RE MEAN!!MARIK'S THE IDIOT 'ROUND HERE!!!"T.T 

marik:throws the millenuim rod at me 

me:"OW!!!"falls to the ground . 

marik:"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

malik+yami+bakura:O.O"take steps back  
with the others 

kaiba:speeding 

everyone else:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" 

kaiba:stops all of a sudden and some people go flying into the seat in front of themO.O"I JUST realized!!!" 

ryou:"ow!What?" 

joey:"OW!MY NOSE IS BLEEDING!!!"T.T 

kaiba:"no!God who cares about you?!Mutt!!I meant...i don't know where the hell were going!" 

ryou:"it's a secret!". 

gael:"If it's a "secret"then just HOW is kaiba supposed to know where to go?" 

ryou:"oh yeah!...CAMPING!" 

yugi:"YAY!" 

kaiba:"oh HELL no!" 

ryou:"what's wrong?" 

kaiba:"WHAT'S WRONG?!WHAT'S WRONG!?!" 

ryou:"...yeah" 

kaiba:"WERE GOING CAMPING!Just WAIT until you're alone then i'll

KILL you!"eye twitch 

ryou:"i'm very scared right now!"O.O 

yugi:"he wont kill you,hey kaiba...why did we stop" 

kaiba:"oh...i ran outta gas" 

everyone:""WHAT!?" 

kaiba:"why else would i stop?!" 

ryou:"to ask us where we going" 

kaiba:"actually i didn't give a damn...don't fret though" 

ryou:looks hopeful"really?Howcome?" 

kaiba:"Cuz...i'll still kill you" 

ryou:"O.O"MOMMY!!!WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" 

kaiba:walks out"...where the hell are we?" 

yugi:"shouldn't you know?!" 

joey:"way'da go rich boy!" 

gael:"now what?" 

kaiba:"we walk into the woods so we could have some,happy camping

memories!ARUGH" 

tea:"YAY!"goes running into the woods 

yugi:"..."-- 

kaiba:O.O"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE COME FROM?!" 

ryou:"i'm almost afraid to ask" 

gael:"me too!" 

joey:turns to the readers"WILL WE EVER GET TO THE WOODS!?WILL NIMO,YAMI,BAKURA,MALIK,MARIK EVER GET HERE?!WILL MARIK ACTUALLY STOP HITTING PEOPLE WITH HIS ROD?!...MILLUNUIM ROD!FIND OUT NEXT TIME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON...WHAT EVER THE HELL THIS IS!" 

yugi:"This took nimo such a long time" 

kaiba:"cuz she's a lazy bum!" 

gael:"amen to that" 

me:"MEANIE'S!!!!" 

yami:"howcome we can hear them?!" 

bakura:"you really are a sucky writer!YOU KNOW THAT!?" 

me:"MEANIE!SHUT UP!" 

you:"I HATE YOU!You left me hanging!" 

me:"Well...i don't like you either!Tthat's why i left you hanging!nyah nyah!" 

you:"i'll stop reading you're stories" 

me:"WAH!I'M SORRY!!!!"goes on knees"PLEEEEEEASE KEEP READING!I LOVE YOU!I REALLY DO!" 

you:"you're pathetic" 

me:"...no" 

bakura:"She is isn't she" 

you:"yeah!I mean look what she's doing" 

me:takes out a chain saw"you to better start running!BEFORE I OPEN A CAN OF WHOOP ASS ON YOU!" 

both of you:O.O(runs) 

me:chasing you 

yami:"RATE OR MESSAGE!OR BOTH!OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!Or mind crush you!"


End file.
